


Indulgence

by AsterRealm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRealm/pseuds/AsterRealm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S'il était capable de lui tirer un seul sourire, alors...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I try to write angst and then it becomes fluff without my consent. Why. Thanks for reading.

Bokuto l'avait attendu longtemps ; il avait jeté nombre de regards frénétiques vers la porte du vestiaire, puis celle du gymnase, avait scruté les couloirs de l'académie, analysé la file de la cafétéria pour finalement n'y trouver personne. Personne non plus à l'entraînement du soir, ce qui avait résulté en une tempête de cris de frustration et d'erreurs monumentales pour finir sur une prière de l'entraîneur de le voir reprendre rapidement ses esprits. La plupart des membres de l'équipe ne s'en étaient pas étonnés, néanmoins. Bokuto n'était pas réellement Bokuto sans le support inébranlable de son passeur et cadet, en tout cas pas celui qu'ils fréquentaient depuis l'arrivée de ce dernier dans l'équipe, un attaquant un peu plus confiant, plus assuré et plus fort, qui s'investissait jour et nuit dans le sport qui jalonnait désormais son existence.

Si Akaashi n'était pas régulièrement absent, ce n'était toutefois pas la première fois qu'il ratait l'entraînement. Bokuto s'arrangea pour faire subir un interrogatoire en règle aux deuxième année présents, qui ne lui fournirent guère plus d'informations que celles dont il disposait déjà, à savoir qu'il avait prévenu l'établissement de son absence et qu'il était prévu qu'il revienne le lendemain ou le surlendemain, si les choses venaient à durer. Les SMS qu'il lui avait envoyés le matin même étant restés sans réponse, il hésita à en envoyer un autre, juste quelques mots, pour savoir s'il allait bien, au moins.

Après un moment de réflexion, il décida de ne rien en faire ; Akaashi dormait peut-être, ou peut-être n'avait-il simplement pas envie de répondre ; peut-être était-il assommé par la fièvre ou par quelque maladie invalidante l'ayant privé de toute forme d'énergie ; peut-être avait-il eu un léger accident et restait-il à l'hôpital, loin de son téléphone, surveillé par des médecins aux yeux menaçants et aux doigts griffus ; peut-être, tout bien considéré, gisait-il quelque part, la bouche ouverte sur un appel à l'aide muet, loin de toute civilisation, là où on ne récupérerait jamais son corps tordu par les souffrances de l'inanition.

Bokuto, à la surprise générale, refusa une proposition d'entraînement supplémentaire offerte par un passeur de première année un peu timide et se rhabilla en deux temps trois mouvements pour se précipiter vers la station de métro la plus proche. Dans le même temps, il écrivit un bref message à Kuroo qui, à son habitude, lui répondit dans la seconde. Ils se retrouvèrent une petite demi-heure plus tard, au croisement entre deux rues plutôt calmes, à quelques pâtés de maisons de la demeure Akaashi.

Il faisait chaud, ce jour-là, aussi Bokuto avait-il abandonné l'idée de porter sa veste. Kuroo, qui avait refermé la sienne jusqu'au cou, le jaugea du regard d'un œil critique.

— Tu t'es cru en été ? lui demanda-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son gilet de sport.

— On est encore en été, au cas où, rétorqua Bokuto.

— Mouais. À part ça, je peux connaître la raison de ton appel à l'aide ? T'avais l'air désespéré, j'en aurais presque été inquiet.

Bokuto se gratta négligemment le front, l'air embêté.

— J'ai un souci, dit-il. Un gros souci.

— Raconte-moi tout.

— C'est Akaashi.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, cette fois ? Tu ne sais pas quel genre de chocolat lui offrir pour la Saint-Valentin ?

— Super drôle. Et pourquoi je chercherais un truc pour la Saint-Valentin ? On est en septembre !

— Tu t'attardes pas sur ce genre de détails, d'habitude. Bon, du coup... ?

— J'ai une tâche de la plus grande importance à te confier.

Kuroo haussa les sourcils, un peu dubitatif.

— Ça craint. Essaie toujours.

— Akaashi est malade, ou mort, un truc du genre. Tu comprends bien que j'ai pas d'autre choix que d'aller voir par moi-même, histoire de savoir si ça mérite que je passe une nuit blanche ou si je peux dormir tranquille, tu vois ?

Comme il entortillait ses doigts dans l'attente d'une réaction, Kuroo soupira.

— Je vois. Continue.

L'air désespéré, Bokuto poursuivit :

— Le problème, c'est qu'il répond pas à mes SMS. Du coup, faut que j'aille directement chez lui, mais, hum... comment t'expliquer ? Il y a comme qui dirait un petit souci...

— Quel genre ?

— Du genre sa mère me hait et m'expédiera à un million de kilomètres si elle me voit approcher de sa maison ?

Kuroo croisa les bras.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, encore ?

— Rien du tout ! protesta Bokuto. J'ai toujours été l'invité idéal ! J'ai peut-être cassé une ou deux de ses assiettes préférées, d'accord...

— Classique.

— Mais c'était pas ma faute ! Je me suis pris les pieds dans un tapis, c'était trop la honte. Enfin, c'est pas pour ça qu'elle me déteste, au passage.

— La raison, du coup ?

— Elle trouve que je passe trop longtemps avec Akaashi, expliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose ! Elle est persuadée qu'on est ensemble, et ça la fout en rogne, je sais même pas pourquoi.

— Vous _êtes_ ensemble, Bokuto.

Ce dernier ouvrit grand la bouche, stupéfait.

— Comment t'as su ?

— Tu me l'as dit il y a trois semaines. Comment il fait pour supporter un imbécile pareil ? Tu m'étonnes, qu'il soit malade.

— T'es pas supposé être, genre, mon pote ? Celui sur lequel je peux toujours compter en cas de coup dur ? Je souffre, là.

— Tu devrais me virer, ça me ferait des vacances, soupira Kuroo.

— T'es horrible, aujourd'hui. J'ai un problème sérieux, et toi...

Kuroo passa un bras autour de ses épaules et enfonça son index dans la joue de Bokuto.

— Je disais ça pour rire. Tu sais que je ne t'échangerais pour rien au monde. Sauf si on m'offre de la bouffe gratuite, bien entendu.

— Kuroo, je suis sérieux, là.

— Pfff. Donc, sa mère te hait. C'est ça, le problème ?

— Elle me laissera jamais entrer chez elle. Comment tu veux que j'aille vérifier qu'Akaashi est toujours en vie, dans ce cas, hein ?

— Elle te déteste à ce point-là ?

— Bah, ouais. Un truc en rapport avec « le déconcentrer de ses études et lui remplir la tête avec ces stupidités sur le volleyball, comme si ça pouvait lui offrir un avenir quelconque ».

— Quelle monstrueuse bonne femme.

— Je te le fais pas dire. Enfin, elle était plutôt gentille, avant ça, et très courtoise, donc je suppose que c'est juste moi... bref, c'est pas le sujet. Un plan !

— Un plan ?

— Ouais ! Parce que j'en ai un, figure-toi.

— Je suppose que j'en fais partie ?

— Tout juste. T'as jamais été chez Akaashi, je me trompe ?

Kuroo secoua la tête. Lorsqu'il lui arrivait de traîner avec eux, ils le faisaient plutôt chez Bokuto.

— Du coup, sa mère t'a jamais vu. Donc...

— ... Je vais à ta place et, une fois dans la chambre d'Akaashi, je te fais sortir de mon manteau ?

— Non, non, trop compliqué. Je voyais plutôt quelque chose comme : tu vas sonner chez elle, tu l'attires dehors, je me faufile à l'intérieur et boum ! mission accomplie !

Kuroo conserva le silence un moment. Puis, une main sur le menton, il déclara :

— Ma foi, ça peut marcher.

— J'en étais sûr ! Il m'a fallu une heure pour y penser, mais c'était en cours de math, alors...

— Reste plus qu'à trouver une excuse pour l'éloigner de la porte...

— T'as qu'à dire que tu es rentré dans sa boîte aux lettres avec ton vélo.

— J'ai pas de vélo. Ça va faire un peu flagrant.

— J'ai rien trouvé de mieux.

Kuroo réfléchit longuement, puis il secoua la tête.

— OK, j'improviserai. Tu l'as prévenu ?

— Hein ? Qui ça ?

— Akaashi. Il a peut-être une horrible grippe et aucune envie de te voir.

Bokuto posa une main sur sa poitrine, choqué. Il ne répondit rien, cependant ; il finit par soupirer, les yeux rivés au sol.

— Ouais, t'as raison. Mais il répond pas, je te dis. Je m'en irai, s'il veut pas de moi.

Kuroo semblait sceptique, mais Bokuto balaya ses doutes d'un geste.

— Allez, on y va. J'commence à avoir froid, en plus.

— Je te l'aurais bien dit. Habille-toi, la prochaine fois. T'es venu comme ça en cours ?

— Non, t'es fou. J'ai tout laissé à la maison en y repassant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, accroupis derrière un buisson, les deux garçons épiaient la maison qu'ils avaient prise pour cible tout en répétant leur plan.

— Du coup, t'y vas..., commença Bokuto.

— Ouais, ouais, j'ai saisi. Je l'attire dehors, tu files comme une fusée, vous vous bécotez un coup et la vie est belle.

— Hé ! Je suis pas venu pour ça !

— C'était juste une suggestion. Bon, à moi de jouer.

Il soupira avant de jaillir du buisson et de marcher vers l'entrée comme si de rien n'était. Il y frappa trois fois ; bien caché, Bokuto retint son souffle, les doigts croisés en une prière silencieuse, paré à toute éventualité.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage de Mme Akaashi, une femme a l'air constamment fatigué et au regard soupçonneux qui détailla longuement celui qui avait osé la déranger à un moment pareil — Dieu seul savait de quel moment il pouvait bien s'agir. Kuroo lui offrit son sourire le plus avenant. La porte se referma sur son nez.

Il y eut quelques secondes d'immobilité ; enfin, Kuroo se traîna jusqu'au buisson, l'air sombre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? siffla Bokuto tandis que son ami s'asseyait à ses côtés.

— Rien du tout, l'informa ce dernier. Je veux dire, littéralement rien. J'ai à peine ouvert la bouche.

— Elle devait savoir. Il y a eu des fuites, c'est sûr.

— Tu crois pas plutôt que Akaashi lui a parlé de moi ?

— Pourquoi il parlerait de _toi_?

La façon dont il avait prononcé ce dernier mot et le regard associé étant plutôt insultants, Kuroo pinça les lèvres.

— Si tu veux que je m'en aille, dis-le, hein. Alors que je prends généreusement sur mon temps pour te sauver de ta paranoïa...

Bokuto lui fit don d'une moue déçue. Irrité, Kuroo se passa une main sur le visage.

— OK, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Pas la peine de faire cette tête-là. C'est quoi, le plan B ?

Il n'en avait pas prévu ; les yeux dans le vide, tous deux se torturèrent les méninges dans l'espoir de trouver une solution au problème qui s'était imposé à eux. Il était maintenant certain que Mme Akaashi ne leur ouvrirait pas la porte, quand bien même useraient-ils de stratégies plus complexes et ingénieuses. Désormais, ils n'avaient d'autre choix que...

— J'vais rentrer par la fenêtre ! s'exclama Bokuto — à voix basse, toujours, mieux valait que la propriétaire de la maison ne l'entende pas.

— Je pensais plutôt à postposer ça à un autre jour, fit Kuroo. Sa chambre est au rez-de-chaussée ?

— Mmh ? Non, au premier.

— Génial. Comment tu comptes t'y rendre, exactement ?

Bokuto lui adressa un large sourire.

— Pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

Ils contournèrent la maison à pas de loup, prenant bien soin d'éviter les petites branches qui jonchaient la pelouse afin de ne pas alerter le voisinage, et s'arrêtèrent en dessous de la fenêtre d'Akaashi qui, par chance, surplombait celle d'un petit débarras où Mme Akaashi avait peu de chances de se trouver avant un moment.

Les mains sur les hanches, Bokuto évaluait la distance entre la fenêtre et le sol, le front plissé par la concentration.

— Mmh, dit-il, ça devrait marcher.

— De quoi ? l'interrogea Kuroo.

Bokuto lui lança son sac pour toute réponse puis lui fit signe de s'abaisser. Les sourcils haussés, le capitaine de Nekoma s'exécuta tout de même ; il commença à regretter sa décision à l'instant où Bokuto passa une jambe par-dessus son épaule en grognant. À mi-chemin, cependant, il laissa échapper une exclamation.

— Attends une seconde, j'ai une autre idée.

— Est-ce que cette idée implique que tu te mettes dans une position un peu moins embarrassante ? Si c'est le cas, je suis tout ouïe.

Bokuto se dégagea tant bien que mal et fouilla dans son sac de sport à la recherche d'une feuille sur laquelle il écrivit quelques mots à la va-vite.

— Sur une échelle de zéro à dix, à quel point t'es doué pour faire des avions en papier ? demanda-t-il en tendant la feuille à Kuroo.

Ce dernier resta coi un moment. Puis il se mit à plier avec concentration.

— Quinze, répondit-il. Je suis un pro parmi les pros.

Il termina son œuvre en hochant la tête avec satisfaction.

— T'en verras pas de plus beau, t'as ma parole. Prends-le en photo. À part ça, c'est pour quoi ?

— Ben, pour lui demander la permission. C'est toi qui l'as dit. S'il a pas envie de me voir...

Kuroo eut le plus grand mal à cacher le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

— Je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

— Commence par la fermer, si tu veux bien. Et accroupis-toi, tant que t'y es !

Il s'exécuta docilement. Quelques gémissements de détresse plus tard, Bokuto était en l'air, l'avion entre les mains.

— J'espère que tu sais viser, grommela Kuroo. Tu pèses combien, au passage ? T'es lourd !

— J'en peux rien si je suis plus musclé que toi, riposta Bokuto.

Il ferma un œil pour viser la fenêtre bienheureusement ouverte de sa cible ; comme l'avait promis son créateur, l'avion s'orienta exactement dans la direction voulue. Bokuto poussa un sifflement impressionné.

— Comment tu sais qu'il est dans sa chambre ? demanda Kuroo avec une grimace de douleur.

Les mouvements de Bokuto rendaient la situation plus inconfortable qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

— Bah, tu veux qu'il soit où ?

— Dans la cuisine ? Le salon ? La salle de bain ? N'importe où ailleurs ?

— J'avais pas pensé à ça ! Mais...

Il s'interrompit soudain, l'oreille tendue.

— Oh.

Le visage d'Akaashi émergea de la fenêtre. Appuyé sur le rebord, il coinça l'avion en papier dans les cheveux de Bokuto.

— Alors je peux venir ? demanda celui-ci.

Akaashi acquiesça ; les yeux de son invité s'éclairèrent aussitôt.

— Super ! Attends juste une seconde... Kuroo, tu peux m'aider un coup ? Je...

— Oh, stop, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Il laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur quand Bokuto, les mains fermement accrochées à l'appui de fenêtre, réussit après de nombreuses contorsions à se tenir debout sur ses épaules. Son équilibre était plus que précaire, mais, tant qu'il ne tombait pas, ça faisait l'affaire.

— T'as intérêt à ce que ça en vaille la peine, ronchonna Kuroo tandis qu'il lui soulevait les pieds pour lui permettre de s'introduire dans la chambre en toute sécurité.

Il atterrit dans celle-ci avec un bruit sourd et un juron étouffé, puis repassa la tête dehors, le bras tendu.

— Quoi ? demanda Kuroo en se massant les épaules.

— Mon sac !

— Tu te sens plus quand t'es avec ton chéri, hein ? T'as oublié la base des règles de politesse ?

— S'il te plaît ?

Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel, mais dans sa grande mansuétude, ramassa le sac, le soupesa une seconde pour finalement l'envoyer dans les bras de Bokuto qui le réceptionna avec un large sourire.

— Merci, mec ! Je te revaudrai ça !

— Comme si, dit Kuroo. La prochaine fois que t'essaies de m'emmener quelque part, je demande une évaluation de dangerosité dûment signée.

Bokuto dézippa son sac et lui lança un paquet de biscuits salés encore fermé.

— Pour te remercier ! On est quittes, maintenant, hein ?

— Tu parles. Allez, j'me taille. Amusez-vous bien.

— À plus, Kuroo !

Celui-ci tourna soudain la tête vers l'autre côté de la maison puis fila comme l'éclair dans le jardin voisin. Bokuto entendit quelqu'un s'approcher et se plaqua au sol ; une voix, dehors, murmura un vague : « J'ai dû rêver » puis s'éloigna en sifflotant. Il relâcha sa respiration ; il l'avait échappé belle.

Il allait en faire part à Akaashi, mais il ne le trouva pas derrière lui. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour le découvrir allongé dans son lit, emmitouflé sous les couvertures, les yeux posés sur lui mais les lèvres closes.

— Malade ? demanda Bokuto.

Akaashi haussa les épaules.

— Quelque chose comme ça.

Le capitaine s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit à côté du lit.

— Je, euh... si t'as besoin d'être tout seul, ou...

— Ça va.

Bokuto se passa une main dans la nuque.

— T'es sûr ?

— Oui.

— D'accord. Super. Mais si t'en as marre, tu me le dis, hein ? Si tu veux que je la ferme, ou bien si je te dérange, ou... parce que j'ai du mal à saisir les signaux, des fois, tu vois ? Alors si tu veux que je fasse quelque chose... enfin... bon. Désolé. C'est pas le bon jour, hein ?

Akaashi l'observa longuement, puis secoua très légèrement la tête.

— Ouais, je comprends. Ça m'arrive aussi, des fois. 'Fin, ça m'arrivait souvent, c'est ça que je veux dire. (Il prit une inspiration et regarda ailleurs.) Comme t'es pas venu en cours aujourd'hui, et que tu me préviens quand t'es malade, d'habitude, j'ai voulu... j'étais un peu inquiet. Je me suis dit, genre, et s'il était à moitié mort au milieu de nulle part ? (Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux.) Enfin, c'était stupide, pas vrai ? Je devrais me taire, hein ?

La main d'Akaashi sortit de sous les couvertures. Bokuto la serra en silence. Il ne souriait plus ; les yeux baissés, il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Une voix trop familière résonnait à l'intérieur de son crâne, celle qui lui parlait quand il agissait comme un imbécile ou qu'il disait n'importe quoi. Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Il avait maintes fois essayé de la faire taire, sans succès ; désormais, il l'entendait comme si elle n'avait pas le timbre de ses propres pensées, comme les petits démons qui s'asseyaient sur l'épaule des personnages de dessin animé pour leur murmurer sournoisement à l'oreille. Un bruit parasite, rien de plus. Un peu trop réaliste.

 _T'es stupide, Kōtarō,_ disait-elle. _Tu vois bien qu'il a pas envie de parler. Pourquoi tu lui bassines les oreilles avec ça ? Il est pas d'humeur. Tu devrais le laisser tranquille. Aujourd'hui, et puis demain, et pourquoi pas jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, tiens ? Tu vas quand même pas lui imposer ta présence pour toujours. Tout le monde s'en fout de savoir si..._

— Bokuto-san ?

Il releva la tête.

— Merci d'être venu. De t'être inquiété.

— Ah... c'est normal, ça, Akaashi ! Je serais qui, si je laissais la personne la plus importante de l'univers toute seule dans un moment pareil, hein ? Tiens, d'ailleurs... mmh, attends.

Il se redressa d'un bond et ramena le sac près du lit.

— Je savais pas quoi faire, expliqua-t-il, mais je me suis dit que t'aurais peut-être besoin de compagnie, ou bien de quoi passer le temps, du coup je me suis arrêté dans un supermarché avant de venir parce que ça le fait pas trop de se ramener les mains vides, tu vois... mais je savais pas ce que t'aimais, alors... enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai un peu de tout.

Il sortit divers paquets de bonbons et gâteaux sucrés, quelques friandises salées, des beignets fourrés à différents goûts, et un paquet de chips poivre et sel.

— Parce que ça allait avec mes cheveux, plaisanta-t-il. Oh, et je suis passé par chez moi, aussi, comme c'était sur le chemin.

Il extirpa quelques DVD du fond du sac, accompagnés d'un ou deux livres et quelques mangas qui tombèrent au sol.

— Ah, pardon, je fais n'importe quoi, bredouilla-t-il en les empilant les uns au-dessus des autres.

Puis il s'assit en tailleurs, les mains sur les genoux. Akaashi ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

— Excuse-moi. J'en fais trop, hein ? Je voulais bien faire. Je suis un peu trop fatigant, je crois, c'est peut-être pas l'idéal, aujourd'hui. Désolé.

— Non, murmura Akaashi. Je suis content que tu sois venu.

— Ah... ouais.

_Arrête de te plaindre, imbécile. C'est toi qui es supposé faire attention à lui, aujourd'hui, pas l'inverse._

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, gêné.

— Ouais...

Akaashi s'assit sur le lit, le dos contre le mur.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as pris ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu enrouée.

Les yeux de Bokuto brillèrent ; il déposa chacune de ses trouvailles sur la couverture.

— Hunter X Hunter — pas la nouvelle version, hein, l'originale — parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai en DVD et que ma sœur le regarde en boucle, puis ça (il pointa un manga), qui est un truc de _magical girls_ que j'avais dans mes étagères, d'autres trucs que j'ai jamais lus, et ce light novel super cool dont j'oublie toujours le titre mais que j'ai lu, genre, dix mille fois. Ah, et j'ai presque oublié : j'ai ma DS et Mario Kart. Kuroo me l'a prêté. Il en avait marre de se faire battre par Kenma à chaque fois, je crois.

— Je vois.

— Voilà.

Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter de plus ; Akaashi avait pris le roman et en lisait la quatrième de couverture en silence. Il ne tarda pas à remarquer le discret immobilisme de Bokuto.

— Tu peux verrouiller la porte ?

Bokuto se redressa et tourna le verrou.

— Ta mère viendra pas, hein ? J'avais peur qu'elle me voie, en arrivant.

— Non.

— OK, cool. Donc, euh... tu veux faire quoi ? Tu veux faire quelque chose ? Y a un truc que tu veux manger ? Je crois que j'ai pris à boire, aussi, mais j'avais plus trop de fric. Déjà que j'en dois plein à Yukie... elle me tuerait, si elle apprenait que j'ai encore tout dépensé.

Akaashi hésita un moment, puis il lui tendit la boîte de DVD.

— Ça ? D'accord. Euh, attends... il marche comment, ton lecteur ? Non, laisse, je vais m'en sortir. J'ai toujours été doué avec les technologies, ah ah... non. Bon. Euh...

— Il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton « power », Bokuto-san.

— Le quoi ? Ah oui. Pardon.

Il glissa le DVD dans la fente prévue pour, mit la main sur la télécommande après quelques secondes de recherche, partit s'asseoir avant de comprendre qu'il avait oublié d'allumer la petite télévision, remédia à ce problème en quelques secondes et s'installa, enfin, aux côtés d'Akaashi.

L'épisode démarra. Bien vite, Akaashi appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Bokuto qui passa un bras autour de lui. Il en profita pour vérifier la température de son front. Akaashi ne bougea pas.

— Tu as froid ? s'inquiéta le capitaine.

Il pouvait le sentir frissonner contre lui. La fenêtre était toujours entrouverte ; il esquissa un mouvement pour aller la fermer, mais le passeur lui posa une main sur le poignet.

— Ça va, déclara-t-il.

— Mais t'as froid. T'es sûr ?

Il opina ; Bokuto, néanmoins, tira la couverture jusqu'à eux et la disposa au-dessus d'Akaashi avec application.

— Mmh. Merci.

— Dis-moi si t'as encore froid, hein ? Ou si t'as trop chaud. J'en sais rien.

Ils se turent à nouveau. Les minutes passèrent doucement. La chaleur de la couverture d'un côté, la brise fraîche du vent de l'autre. Agréable. Bokuto se mit à jouer avec les cheveux d'Akaashi sans s'en rendre compte, mais celui-ci ne s'en plaignit pas. Ses paupières se firent lourdes et, lentement, il se pelotonna contre son partenaire qui, après un moment d'hésitation, l'embrassa sur le front.

L'épisode se termina dans un silence confortable que Bokuto n'osa pas briser. Le passeur paraissait fatigué. Bokuto demanda :

— Tu veux voir la suite ?

Akaashi s'appuya un peu plus contre lui.

— C'est un oui ou un non ?

— Un non.

— Oh. Tu veux faire autre chose ? Manger quelque chose ? Ou bien...

Akaashi se détacha de lui, le regarda dans les yeux, puis posa son front sur la poitrine de Bokuto qu'il entoura de ses bras.

— Ou... on peut rester comme ça..., fit Bokuto.

— S'il te plaît.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi un long moment. La tête d'Akaashi se soulevait au rythme de la respiration du capitaine dont la main ne tarda pas à venir se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il lui caressait l'épaule du bout des doigts, nerveux à l'idée de faire un mouvement trop brusque qui le dérangerait peut-être, les yeux posés sur son visage presque endormi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la respiration du numéro cinq s'était apaisée. Bokuto lui-même sentit le sommeil le gagner ; il bâilla à plusieurs reprises, mais lutta contre l'envie de se laisser bercer par la chaleur d'Akaashi, par son souffle régulier et la douceur de ses mains autour de lui, un moment de bien-être comme il les cherchait souvent sans les trouver. Le soleil, dehors, terminait sa course sur l'horizon et peignait le ciel de couleurs rosées teintées d'orange. Il se faisait tard, déjà. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici.

_Tu vas le laisser là ? Il serait resté, lui. Tu l'aurais obligé à rester._

Il détacha précautionneusement ses bras de lui, lui souleva la tête avec douceur pour l'aider à se reposer directement sur le matelas et se débarrassa des draps qui collaient encore à sa peau moite. Il remballa ses affaires en silence, puis s'assit sur le bord du lit, hésitant.

— Akaashi, appela-t-il à mi-voix.

Comme il ne réagissait pas, il posa un doigt sur sa joue.

— Akaashi ?

Les paupières de celui-ci papillonnèrent. Il se frotta les yeux.

— Tu t'es endormi, déclara distraitement Bokuto.

_Il le sait bien, imbécile._

— Ah... désolé. J'avais mal dormi, cette nuit.

Dans un élan d'affection, le capitaine lui prit la main et l'embrassa sur le bout des doigts.

— Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

— J'en sais rien.

Bokuto lui déposa un nouveau baiser, sur la joue, cette fois.

— Ça ira mieux demain. Je suis sûr que ça ira mieux. Sinon, je reviendrai, d'accord ?

Akaashi cilla sans répondre.

— Tu sais, Akaashi... hum... je sais que je suis pas le meilleur copain qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir, mais... j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi. N'importe quoi, tu sais. Alors, enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que... quand t'as des jours où tu te sens pas bien ou quoi, comme aujourd'hui, ou même si t'as quelque chose d'autre, même s'il y a pas de raison particulière... dis-le-moi, d'accord ? Même si je peux rien y faire. Je ferai en sorte d'être là, si tu veux de moi. Parce que, euh... t'es toujours là quand il le faut, tu vois, et je veux que tu saches que moi aussi, même si je suis pas très bon pour remonter le moral des gens, et même si je sais pas trop quoi faire. Et puis...

— Bokuto-san.

Il s'interrompit un instant. Akaashi le dévisageait en silence.

— Pardon, s'excusa Bokuto. T'es fatigué, et moi j'arrête pas de parler.

Akaashi, pourtant, ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Il posa la main sur la sienne.

— C'est d'accord. Je te le dirai, la prochaine fois.

— Mais si tu veux pas, c'est rien, hein ! C'est juste que je préférerais... mais enfin, bon, tu sais... je veux pas que t'en viennes à en avoir marre, ou bien que tu te mettes à me détester parce que je...

— Bokuto-san.

Une fois encore, celui-ci se tut. Akaashi lui saisit la main pour la poser contre sa propre joue. Il la respira un moment. Le capitaine ne bougea pas.

— Merci d'être venu.

Bokuto s'empourpra légèrement.

— J'étais inquiet.

— Je sais.

— Je me disais que t'avais peut-être un problème et que je pouvais aider.

— Tu as aidé.

— Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement.

Il l'avait presque murmuré, pourtant sa voix tremblait un peu.

— Je sais, répondit Akaashi à nouveau. Moi aussi.

Il tendit le bras pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser sur les lèvres, puis il lui prit le visage entre les mains. Son front contre le sien, il souffla :

— Tu _es_ le meilleur copain que je puisse rêver d'avoir.

— Ah...

— Merci pour tout.

— J'ai pas fait grand-chose.

— C'était plus qu'assez. Merci.

Il s'approcha juste assez pour que leurs lèvres se frôlent, puis laissa Bokuto lui déposer une dizaine d'autres baisers sur le visage, du front au menton en passant par les joues et le nez. Le dernier lui tira un sourire, qui en tira un à Bokuto à son tour.

— Il est tard, remarqua Akaashi.

— Ouais, je sais.

Bokuto se gratta quelque part sur le crâne. Une façon comme une autre de masquer son embarras. Il ramassa son sac et le cala sur son épaule.

— Bon, j'y vais.

— Attends. Je viens avec toi.

— Quoi ?

— Tu ne vas pas passer par la fenêtre. On a besoin d'un ace capable de marcher sur ses deux jambes. Je vais attirer l'attention de ma mère pour que tu puisses sortir par devant.

Il s'extirpa du lit, se drapa de la couverture et sortit dans le couloir. Après avoir donné à Bokuto l'autorisation d'avancer, il commença à descendre les escaliers en prenant soin de rester le plus discret possible. Il s'arrêta au milieu, étrangement silencieux.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Bokuto à voix basse.

Akaashi se tourna vers lui.

— Dis-moi au revoir.

— Hein ?

— Je dois la rejoindre. Dis-moi au revoir.

— Au revoir, alors...

Akaashi secoua la tête. Il pointa sa bouche de l'index.

— Comme ça.

Bokuto se sentit rougir. Décidément, il devait être complètement idiot.

_Quelque chose comme ça._

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il se pencha vers Akaashi et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis un autre, avant de s'en éloigner à contrecœur.

— À demain, murmura-t-il par habitude, mais Akaashi lui répondit aussitôt :

— À demain.

Puis il se rendit sur le palier et partit retrouver sa mère en prenant soin de fermer la porte du living-room afin de laisser l'occasion à Bokuto de sortir en paix.

Personne ne remarqua qu'il avait quitté la maison. Une fois dehors, il jeta un dernier regard vers la fenêtre toujours entrouverte. Dans le noir de la nuit, la pâle lueur de la chambre avait quelque chose d'envoûtant. Il se sentait comme un insecte, un de ceux qui tournaient autour des lampes de jardin, s'y posait parfois pour s'y brûler ensuite.

_Pourquoi t'es parti, si tu voulais rester ? T'es idiot, ou quoi ?_

Il haussa les épaules. Par la fenêtre du salon, la silhouette d'Akaashi se déplaçait sans un bruit. Son portable vibra dans sa poche. En dessous des dizaines de messages qu'il avait envoyés depuis le matin, le passeur lui avait répondu.

« Ça va mieux, disait-il. Merci. »

Un sourire sur le visage, il rangea le téléphone et se détourna.

 _Vraiment idiot,_ reprit la voix.

Et cette fois, il lui répondit :

_Peut-être, oui. Mais, après tout, ce n'est pas si grave, n'est-ce pas ?_

 


End file.
